Hydraxen
=History= The story he shares: Born in Tarantia, raised by a Guard Captain and his wife (Draidon and Meik’ra). Aspiring to become like his father, he spent most of his spare time practicing with a sword. Enrolling in Aquilonia’s army at age 13, he quickly grew in rank and status before finishing his campaign at age 20 leaving the Army at the same rank his father was before he retired. Since then, he has been travelling around Hyboria, doing everything from labour and guard duty to assassinations. During his travels, he formed a friendships and bonds with many people, before finally making the mercenary group known as the Sadharin Riders. Travelling frequently with his companions, he is regularly seen in the Serpent’s Head Inn, relaxing after an obviously hard day work, usually in the company of a friend. The story few know: An Aesir, born in Asgard, the far-northern mountainous nation which is permanently glaciated. At age 11, he was out with a hunting party, when they were attacked by an overwhelming force of Vanir. While still caught up in the confusion, he took an arrow straight through the shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Through pained eyes, he watched his friends get slaughtered by the Vanir, before succumbing to the pain and slipping into unconsciousness. When he awoke, he found that he was alone, apart from the bodies of his comrades. Noticing the still fresh tracks of the Vanir, he tracked them until he found where they were heading. His village had been completely destroyed. His whole family, friends, everyone he ever knew were dead. Seeing a few Vanir still pillaging the site, he picked up a dropped broadsword and charged at the nearest one, catching him unawares and lopping his head off with one clean stroke. However his charge had alerted the others, turning around, he was shot in the chest with another arrow, falling him, and blood soaking the white snow. Left for dead, he slipped into unconsciousness again. He was picked up by a travelling band of mercenaries, who took him to a fortified inn, deep inside one of the forests at the foot of the mountains. His wounds healed after some time, he was taught by some of the best swordsman in the area for 5 years, coming to master the art of a one-handed sword and shield rather then the brutality of a broadsword or great axe. Swearing an oath of revenge against the Vanir, he knew he could never return to his homeland of Asgard until the blood debt was paid in full. Paying back his debt to the men and teachers through jobs requiring his skills, he left the inn, and headed for the nearest city. After weeks of travelling, he began to realise that his nationality was setting him back, as most people shared a hatred and distrust for the raiding Aesir. Cutting his pure white hair, and making up and memorising a story that would stick, he insinuated himself amongst the people of Aquilonia, working for food and gear to finally get his revenge. Now, 5 years later, he has revenged his family and friends against the Vanir, slaughtering more then his fair share. However finding himself amongst company that he could not easily leave and forget, he continues his persona rather then return to his homeland, where he would now feel like an outcast.